Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Organic electronic devices include at least one active layer comprising photoactive compositions. Such devices often include buffer layers. Buffer layers often include an electrically conducting polymer and typically facilitate the injection of holes from the anode into the photoactive layer.
It is an important goal in the industry to develop improved buffer layer compositions.